


N

by Kittens_secret



Series: Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nebulaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: Mozzie suffers from Nebulaphobia, one foggy day Neal comes home to find him.





	N

**Author's Note:**

> NEBULAPHOBIA, Fear of fog

Neal came home from work to find Mozzie sitting at his table drinking wine, which in and of itself was not unusual. What is unusual is the curtains being drawn over the large windows leading to the balcony.

“Come on Moz, I know it's kinda crappy outside but that's no reason to shut the world out.” Neal crosses the room to open the curtains but is stopped by a shaking hand.

“Please don't” this stopped Neal more then the hand did as the voice was so small and soft if he hadn't been listening he would have missed it.

“What's up Moz? I was just going to let some light in. It's a little foggy but it's still light outside.”

Mozzie shook more at the mention of fog. “I don't like it, it is light enough, please don't open the curtains.”

Neal nodded and went over to pour himself a glass of wine. “OK Moz, OK I won't open them. But I want you to tell me what's going on.”

Neal sat across the table from him and slowly sipped his wine. Mozzie set his wine glass on the table and hid his shaking hands in his lap though Neal could see the small shakes that took over his body.

“You'll laugh at me. Everyone does,” he said softly.

“Have I ever laughed at you? I have laughed with you but never at you. This time won't be any different.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments and Neal was about to ask again when Mozzie began speaking

“When I was Seven our orphanage was shot up. Some gang bangers didn't like something the director did so they shot up our building Mr. Jeffries got us all out back and told us to run. He went to go get more people but the gang had lit the building on fire, he ran in any way pulling out more kids. The gang members started coming after us so he told us to scatter. I ran as fast as I could through the streets, by the time I stopped I was lost, and believe it or not but I wasn't always this calm, cool and collected. I panicked and started trying to find my way back home. But...it was foggy, I couldn't see a few feet in front of me. I ran into a street and didn't see the delivery truck coming up...but some guy did. He pushed me out of the way but...He had kids close to my age, I went to the funeral. They hated me, they said 'why did you get to live when no one wants you.' I haven't gone out in the fog since and try to avoid it if possible.” Mozzie was looking at his lap not wanting to see the pity in Neal's eyes. He hated pity.

Soon he saw Neil's dress shoes come into view and Neal's hands grabbed his shaking ones in his lap. 

Neal leaned down and kissed the top of Mozzie's head/

“Thank you for telling me Moz.” 

That night they left the curtains closed and Mozzie was glad Neal understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
